paradoxicalechoesfandomcom-20200214-history
Prophecy of the Living Force
Background The Prophecy of the Living Force is a prophecy dating back to the earliest days of the Bendu religion. While the Jedi Order had knowledge of such a prophecy, they were ultimately focused on the prophecy of the Chosen One and lacked the full transcripts of the Bendu religion to make a conclusive determination on the prophecy. Many within the Church of Jod felt that, like the Red Rock Kingdom of old, that the Kingdom of Jod would play a central role in being a bastion of light in the coming darkness. As such, many church scholars even advanced that the Kingdom of Jod would play a central role in the coming prophecy directly. So much faith that church had in the prophecy, that even the House of Royal Intelligence kept a close eye on the proceedings of the prophecy. The Words of the Prophecy The Prophecy of the Living Force focuses on the Living Force. While the prophecy is an expansive foretelling of future events regarding The Force, the meat of the prophecy is in the following: "...a black plague of evil reaching its hand across the galaxies and extinguishing life, bringing pain and death to The Force and all those in it. In this dark time, an alliance of life will stop the coming death, but only after great loss and great transformation. Mythical kingdoms and stories will be changed forever. Those left will understand the sacrifice of those gone. Across the skies, knights will remember their tales in those days and teach others." Clone Wars & Order 66 Debate There is no date or indication where this prophecy was to take place, although some academic scholars believed it to be the Clone Wars and, particularly, Order 66. Although this theory would conflict with the prophecy of the Chosen One if, indeed, the Chosen One was Anakin Skywalker. Also, other skeptics point to the fact that the Clone Wars was fought, mostly, by battle droids on one side, eliminating a major condition that mass life would be extinguished (as droids are not living). Breakdown of the Prophecy The prophecy seems to hint at the fact that the Living Force itself---and all that live by its power---is at threat from a darkness of evil who is not controlled by such restraints of The Force. This darkness, whatever it is, seems to attack all life within The Force, including the Light & Dark Sides of the Force, excluding any direct relationship to the prophecy of the Chosen One regarding Jedi & Sith. The prophecy continues that victory shall be had by an "alliance of life", which seems to hint that those on the side of The Force will form an alliance and stop the "coming death". It should be noted that the prophecy uses the word death, which points to the fact that the persons behind the alliance of life are near death from the black plague of evil. The prophecy continues that the alliance of life will prevail against the darkness, but at great loss and great transformation. It is assumed that this transformation is driven by the loss, but this academic conjecture and not hard evidence. The text includes that mythical kingdoms & stories will be changed forever, leading many scholars to point to the Kingdom of Jod as that meaning, although there is no clear definition of that being the case in the prophecy. The religious text begins an ending with a solemn proclamation that those left---assuming to be survivors---will understand the sacrifice of those killed; it should be noted that most academic circles regard the word sacrifice as a general term used to describe the meaning behind the mass loss of life, not necessarily a specific group of persons who trade life for another being's ability to survive. However, once again, this is based on academic conjecture and not hard evidence. The prophecy finishes that across the skies, knights will remember their tales; it is assumed these knights are a honorary corps of knights that flew in the skies, helping to bring an end to the darkness. The prophecy ends that these knights will tell and share of their experience to future generations. Category:Records & Orders Category:Kingdom of Jod